


A Low-Key Keepsake

by PragmaticKatharsis



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Dubious Consent, Implied:, M/M, Power Dynamics, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticKatharsis/pseuds/PragmaticKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin likes to collect dangerous things. The Casket, the Tesseract, the Destroyer, the Infinity Gauntlet, everything else in the treasure room.</p>
<p>Loki is also one of the dangerous things Odin has collected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Low-Key Keepsake

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the NorseKink Meme. Please, please see the tags, if this squicks you please turn back. It's all implications, but eh, one day I will learn to not write fucked up things. And bad puns. Or fucked up things with bad puns in them.

Odin’s treasure vault was the stuff of legends, incomparable to any other in both the value and rarity of its objects in the Nine Realms.  
  
Inside were great trophies and items of tremendous power, enough raw force to shatter whole worlds contained within, and all were under the careful watch and control of the All-father. It was with great pride that he kept such a collection, for the one who could direct such power was obviously more powerful than all; they would only be wielded at his command, at his will.   
  
It was for the good of his kingdom - what made Odin stronger made Asgard stronger.  
  
Most of the items displayed their qualities most prominently. The ominous glow of the Casket of Ancient Winters could not be understated, even while sitting dormant. Nor could the spiked menace that was the Destroyer be seen as anything other than inherently dangerous, forever awaiting the next command of the king, the command of Odin.   
  
There was an exception to the unabashed might shown amongst his trophies; at least one of the items of his collection was not so outwardly apparent in its perilous nature.  
  
Indeed, currently sitting innocuously on his lap with his head nuzzling into Odin’s shoulder was the most deceptive of the lot. Even pale and thin, shaking like a leaf in the wind as he sought comfort from the only one who could truly give it to him, he was still capable of so much destruction.  
  
It was such a subtle, devious power; his quick dagger in the dark.  
  
His ‘son’ Loki was a living relic of dangerous power, one of mind and magic, and he was Odin’s responsibility to direct for the betterment of all. When Odin had seen the babe not far from the Casket he had realized the potential of both, and so had brought both back to join his collection.  
  
There had been struggle, at first. It was like attempting to raise a carefully tended fire - ever threatening to outgrow its bounds and ever being reined back, needing to be both soothed and cajoled into its proper place. There was no denying having a great deal of satisfaction after being largely successful. It was no small task that even in this time of relative peace he had managed to forge a deadly weapon from an enemy’s castoff runt.  
  
There were times when he had to reprimand and keep a tighter grip on Loki, times when his weapon would act without his consent or permission. That had been unacceptable, leaving such a growing power unchecked. It was with that desire that, when Loki had come of age, Odin had started their ‘private lessons’. These ones often led to more intimate forms of control and these were the times when he would make sure his authority over Loki was absolute and unquestioned.  
  
Odin was not needlessly cruel; when Loki did not balk or deny his will he used much gentler, kinder methods to ensure his continued compliance. Like now, when an embrace coupled with a few words and touches would assure Odin of the continued enthrallment of his most beguiling treasure. Loki continued to curl up closer to him, sickly-white hands clutching childishly at his clothes, seeking out reassurances that he had pleased in his latest endeavor.   
  
Yet Odin knew how dangerous he could still be, still was. Knew how sharp Loki’s tongue, blades, and magic made him when aimed at an enemy - how coldly brutal he was in the face of anyone not Odin and his family. Odin knew because the Tesseract was once again in his possession, and only due to such things.   
  
His son - his powerful, dangerous relic had done well.


End file.
